


Grant Ward is not stiff

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is not like Ward is jealous of the fact that Skye is suddenly talking with some other agent at the Hub, not at all, is just that he wasn't expecting her to be so carefree around the guy, and that kind of bugs him a bit. Luckily Fitz can open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward is not stiff

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet prompt written by skyewardsstan.   
> Have fun!

 

"Skye?"

"Just a sec, Kyle. Ward’s calling." Skye mumbled to her phone, then called out, "Come in." She smiled at him when he opened her bunk door, "What’s up, Ward?"

"Hey. You talking to somebody?"

"Uhh," Skye hesitated. "I uh.. Yeah. Kyle."

"Kyle?" Frowned Ward.  _Who the hell is Kyle?_   "Who’s that?”

Skye made, what seemed to be in Ward’s ear, a combination of a snort and laugh. “What do you mean  _who’s that_? We just met him hours ago in the Hub, remember?”

"Oh," breathed Ward. "Agent Kyle Barnes?"

"The one and only."

"You spent your whole day at the Hub talking to him, and now you’re on the phone with him?"

"Yep."

Ward just stood by her door-frame, studying her. Eyeing her. Staring at her. And all Skye could do was stare back and say, “Earth to Ward. What’s going on?”

Ward cleared his throat awkwardly and replied, “Oh. Yeah, nothing. Just checking on you.”

"Well," smiled Skye. "Here I am. Still alive and breathing."

"I can see that," scoffed Ward. "I’ll uh.. Go.. Now."

“‘Kay,” beamed Skye as Ward slid her door close.

* * *

"Briefing in 5," Coulson said. Skye and Ward looked up from the cargo hold to see Coulson smiling down at them. The both of them nodded as he left, then walked towards their towels.

"So," Coulson started when Skye and Ward walked in the control room where everyone was already waiting. "Agent Sitwell called and- Simmons, are you alright?" asked Coulson when he saw how the biochemist almost choked on her tea.

"Yes, Sir," Simmons swallowed. "Fine as a peach."

"Hide the Night Night gun," laughed Skye earning a glare from Simmons. "What? I’m just suggesting!"

"No need to do that," giggled Coulson. "Agent Sitwell will only be needing me and Agent May for a meeting with Agent Hand and Commander Hill. So, while we are there.. There’s only 1% chance that you’ll be seeing Sitwell, Simmons."

"Wait," Skye interrupted with wide excited eyes. " _There?_ You mean-“

"Yes, Skye," smiled Coulson nodding at her. "We’re going back to the Hub."

Hearing those words made Skye squeal in excitement and jump up and down with a huge grin on her face. Coulson smirked, “Someone’s excited.”

"Of course she is," May smiled smugly when she answered Coulson. "She’d be seeing Agent Barnes again."

"Oooohh," beamed Simmons as she turned to face the hacker. "You mean that hot guy you were talking to the other day? That tall, handsome, blonde, blue-eyed man?"

"Yes," Skye squealed as she continued clapping her hands. She was soon joined by the biochemist who was rambling about how Skye should introduce her to the agent, to which Skye replied back by squealing more and nodding.

"Oh my god," Ward murmured under his breath.

"I know." He heard Fitz whisper beside him. "It’s like two teens meeting their celebrity crushes." Ward scoffed but nodded at the Scot.

"Stop the squealing and jumping, girls," Coulson scolded. "Agent Barnes is good-looking but-"

"Damn right he is," May suddenly said, surprising all of them. She shrugged when all their jaws dropped, then winked at the two girls who were smiling from ear to ear.

Coulson sighed and turned to the two men standing by his side, “I can’t believe this.”

"Neither do us, Sir," Ward replied. "Neither do us."

* * *

"Simmons! Let’s go!"

"Calm down, Skye! And stop trying to break down my door!"

"He’s waiting for us!"

"I know! Just wait. Just fixing my hair."

Skye opened her bunk door to see Simmons in front of her mirror fixing her hair. Skye looked at her from head to toe and whistled, “Damn, Simmons! You look great!”

"I could say the same about you," smiled Simmons. After fixing her hair, she got her purse and got out of her bunk. The two girls were walking through the lounge when they were suddenly stopped by a voice behind them, "Where are you going?"

The two girls turned around to see Ward and Fitz crossing their arms across their chest, waiting for their answer. Simmons shot a look at Skye, waiting for her to answer. Skye smiled at her then turned to the guys, “We’re meeting with Kyle.”

"Wearing that?" Ward asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, what’s wrong with what we’re wearing?" Skye asked looking down at her clothes, then looking at Simmons’ clothes.

"Skye!" Ward scolded. "Those shorts you are wearing only reaches half of your thigh!"

"Simmons, really?" Fitz asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. "A  _dress_? Are you going to the club or something? That is so short!”

"Fitz," groaned Simmons. "It’s not short. Look," she wiggled the hem of her dress and continued, "It’s just a couple of inches above my knee."

"Skye," Ward interrupted them. "Go get change right now."

"What! Why?"

"Just go get change, will you? I don’t need men in the Hub taking a double look at you. That shorts you are wearing is too short."

"But you let me wear this kind of shorts on training!"

"That’s different," he blushed. "Stop whining, and get changed right now."

"Or what?" Skye challenged him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you go out of this plane wearing those shorts, I will make you do 5 push ups for every minute you are gone."

Skye knew arguing with Ward when he’s talking about training was useless so she strode off to her bunk, not before sticking out her tongue towards Ward.

"Fitz-"

"Don’t even say it, Simmons. Go get change right now."

"Fine," Simmons grumbled then strode off to her bunk.

The two women both changed into jeans and a tee, then presented themselves to the guys waiting for them outside their door.

"Better?" Skye asked.

"Put on a jacket."

"Ward!"

"Put on a jacket, Skye. You are not wearing that tank top to the Hub." He smirked when Skye walked to her bunk again to get a leather jacket.

"Is this alright?" Simmons asked.

"Put your hair down, Jems."

"Even my hair, Leo? Really?"

"Jemma."

"Fine," Simmons frowned then untangled her hair from the bun.

After another few minutes of checking, Fitz and Ward let them go outside where a black SUV was waiting for them. They saw Agent Barnes leaning on the trunk, waiting for the girls. Both girls greeted him with a hug, and with one last wave for Ward and Fitz, they drove off to the Hub.

As they watched the SUV fade away, Ward looked down at Fitz with a knowing smile, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

"Oh, you bet I am," replied the Scot wearing a smug smile.

* * *

"You like her, don’t you?" Fitz whispered. Ward turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes, "What?"

"You like Skye."

"Everyone likes Skye," Ward countered.

"Oh, but you, my friend," smirked Fitz. "You  _like_  Skye.”

"And you like Simmons."

"Won’t argue with that," Fitz smiled. "So you like Skye?"

"Look," exclaimed Ward. "They’re leaving!" Fitz turned his head to see Skye and Simmons walking beside Kyle Barnes. Fitz and Ward, as Ward would put it, were  _making sure they were fine_. They followed them back to the Hub, so here they were now. In the corner of cafeteria of the Hub, watching Skye and Simmons from across the room.

"Come on," Fitz said, standing up.

They followed them to the lobby of the Hub where a couple of couches were. They sat on the farthest couch, which was a few feet away from where Skye, Simmons and Kyle were sitting.

* * *

"Your knuckles are turning white, Ward," laughed Fitz. He saw that the specialist was looking over his shoulder to where the girls were sitting. Skye was laying across the couch, her head resting on Kyle’s lap. Simmons was sitting beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ward was pulled out from his thoughts when Fitz told him about his knuckles turning white. He looked down at his hands, and saw that it was pale. He unclenched them, and looked up to see Fitz laughing at him, “So you do like her!”

"Good job, Sherlock."

"And you’re jealous."

"You’re not?"

"Simmons always does that with guys. She feels safe when she’s resting her head on a man’s shoulder. So, I don’t need to get jealous. She does that to me all the time. Even to you. And Agent Coulson."

"Oh," breathed Ward. He then remembered all the times when he saw Simmons resting her head on Fitz’ or Coulson’s shoulder. When Simmons first rested her head on his shoulder, he was shocked at first, but Fitz reassured him. "You’re right."

"Of course I am," grinned Fitz. "You, on the other hand.."

"I know," Ward hissed through gritted teeth. He looked back and saw that Kyle was roaming his fingers through Skye’s hair while telling a story.

"She never does that back on the Bus," stated Fitz. "Even to you."

"I know. You don’t have to rub it in my face, Fitz."

"I am not rubbing it on your face," Fitz replied, rolling his eyes. "What I’m saying is that, she doesn’t do it with you because you’re always so stiff. You need to loosen up a bit if you want Skye to feel comfortable with you."

"Pfft, I am not stiff." scoffed Ward. He checked his watch and already saw that it was  _4:52PM_. “Shit.”

"What’s wrong, Ward?"

"We have to go. They’ll drive back to the Bus at 5. They can’t know we followed them here." With one last look at Skye, he left the lobby, with Fitz following closely behind.

* * *

"How was your day?" Ward asked when the four of them were all sitting in the lounge playing Monopoly. He and Fitz managed to get back to the Bus just in the nick of time before Skye and Simmons got back. But nothing ever goes well when they’re doing something they shouldn’t be doing. While running through the cargo hold when they got back, Fitz slipped and and fell face down. Skye and Simmons arrived just then, and Simmons quickly ran to Fitz, checking on his bleeding nose. When Skye asked Ward what happened, he shrugged that Fitz was playing with the bots and slipped out of nowhere.

"It was fine," replied Simmons before rolling the dice.

"Awesome," added Skye.

"Where’d you go?" Fitz asked innocently while holding a tissue to his nose.

"Just the Hub," Skye replied while taking her turn.

"Hmm," smiled Ward and Fitz knowingly. "Bloody hell," Fitz murmured.

"What’s wrong, Leo?"

"Look, Jems," Fitz replied as he took out the tissue from his nose to find more blood.

"Oh no," gasped Simmons while reaching out for Fitz. "Come on, I’ll check on you. Sorry Skye and Ward, I’m afraid we’ll have to continue the game tomorrow."

Simmons stood up with Fitz, then headed down to the lab. Fitz walked behind her, but not before he whispered to Ward, “Remember what I told you, pal.” Then left, leaving only Skye and Ward in the lounge.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ward asked when Skye went to leave the lounge. She turned around and smiled at him, "Umm.. To my bunk? The game is done. So I thought.. you know.."

"Stay with me for a while?"

"Are you feeling sick, too?"

"No, no," Ward smiled. "Just thought we could hang out for a little bit more. If you want, that is."

Skye could see that Ward was obviously out of his comfort zone when he asked her to stay, but she could also see the determination in his eyes when he told her he wanted to hang out more. She smiled and nodded at him, then sat beside him. Ward felt relieved that Skye agreed to stay with him. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he saw Skye yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied. "Just tired."

Ward smiled down at her, and signaled her to rest her head on his shoulder. The shock shown on her face hurt Ward a little bit because at that moment, he knew Fitz was right. She wasn’t comfortable with him, but he’s determined to change that. He smiled when Skye rested her head on his shoulder, then he continued watching TV.

After a few minutes, he saw that Skye’s head was already falling off his shoulder. So he took Fitz’s advice, and went for it. He gently shuffled her so that her head was resting on his lap. He smiled down at her when she snuggled closer, and buried her face into his abs. Ward continued watching her and the TV while roaming his fingers through Skye’s hair.

When Skye was starting to wake up, she felt a hand brushing her hair. She opened her eyes to see Ward smiling down at her. “Hey,” she whispered as she got up. But Ward gently pushed her back down and said, “Hey. Just.. Stay there for a while. I uh.. like this.”

"Sure," she smiled. "What’s happening?"

"FitzSimmons are in Fitz’ bunk. Coulson's in his office. May's on the stick." replied Ward as he continued brushing her hair.

"Rookie laying down while SO brushing her hair." added Skye while giggling.

"Mhm-hmm," smiled Ward. "This is.. relaxing."

"Yeah, it is."

"How come you never do this with me before?"

"Do what?"

"You never lay your head on my lap or shoulder or something."

"Oh, that.."

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"I don’t know," she shrugged. "But I regret it," giggled Skye. "I am digging this! I love the way you’re brushing my hair."

"I love brushing your hair," smiled Ward. "We should do this more often. I mean I-"

"I get it, Ward," Skye said, laughing. "Yes, we  _should_  do this more often. If I knew you were comfortable with having me so close, then I would have done this always.”

"Now that you know, you’ll do this more often.. Right?"

"Yeah," she admitted, but she couldn’t help but smile at the way Ward asked her. He was like a little child asking for a candy.

"Good," Ward smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "For what it’s worth, I  _love_  having you close.”

"Me, too," giggled Skye. "You’re so comfy and warm," she added as she lifted her head from his lap. She sat and sprawled her legs across his lap, rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck when Ward put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and pulled her closer.

_And Fitz said I was stiff..._


End file.
